Existing metal deposition processes have many flaws that limit efficiency and ease of use. Current processes create molten pools of metal in order to fuse metals together. In order to create a molten pool of metal, extremely high heat and energy inputs are required. Current processes also result in unsatisfactory metallurgic properties and distortion problems.
Traditional repair techniques for land, sea and air vehicles generally require extensive work involving dismantling the equipment and removing structural components for inspection and repair in depot facilities. In many instances, the removal of damaged components adds significantly to the cost and lead-time of the repair.
Current powder or round wire laser metal deposition repair techniques do not allow for in-situ repair of wear, fatigue cracks, or corrosion surface damage of large components, particularly components with thin wall structures or where repair is needed on vertical or overhead surfaces. Additionally, conventional repair processes, like welding or electroplating, are unacceptable on thin wall structures due to excessive distortion that limits the life duration of the repair. These conventional repair processes also can be time-consuming and expensive to perform.
There is a need for equipment with in-situ repair capabilities. In-situ repair dramatically reduces the amount of time needed to repair and replace critical components and reduces recurring repair costs. The armed forces, in particular, have a need for repairs in-place on ships, submarines and aircraft in order to improve support and readiness.
Needs exist for improved methods for metal deposition that have reduced energy input requirements and limited distortion problems, and can be operated in-situ.